


A Little Bit Scandalous

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Constipation, Established Relationship, F/M, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, that's right your eyes aren't deceiving you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: You accidentally call out something other than Jesse's name in bed. A day-long, emotional roller coaster ensues. And a Blackwatch mission.





	A Little Bit Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to you guys, I wrote this piece of self-indulgence for my upcoming birthday, not for Father's Day.

_ “Fuck _ , baby, you feel so good.”

No matter how many times Jesse moans it in your ear, the words make you clench around his cock. His entire length sets your entire body on fire; each thrust and each time he hits that spot inside you just right, you’re that much closer to heaven. All those cheesy classic pop songs make sense—you’re so into Jesse. You can barely breathe.

“Jesse,” you moan. “Please—fuck, I’m gonna—”

“I’ve got you.” 

Lifting up your hips ever so slightly, he reaches under you to rub your clit. There’s absolutely nothing fancy to the motion. It doesn’t need to be, not when he’s fucking you so hard into the sheets, continuously calling you your favorite pet name in your ear, murmuring the dirtiest things in between. Your head goes cloudy and you beg between moans.

“Come for me, baby. I wanna feel you around my cock.”

You pull the sheets away from his bed when he hits your g-spot again and you lose it. Jesse keeps rubbing your clit when you come way too loudly. You’re lucky he has a room at the far end of the hall and that your ass is exposed to the air rather than your face. Otherwise, the other Blackwatch agents will hear his bed creaking like an old motel mattress, on top of your cries and an utterance of a name you’ve been so afraid to drop in the bedroom.

“Oh my god, yes,” you cry, repeating it over and over with your face pressed to the sheets. “Yesyesyesfuck _ daddy _ yes—”

It doesn’t occur to you that you call him that. Instead, you focus on Jesse coming inside you. He groans roughly into your ear so you know just what you do to him. You lift your hips and ass to him and your breaths remain high and pitchy until the high wears off. It takes a minute for you to calm down, unclenching your fingers and pushing yourself up to turn your head and look at him. Jesse breathes heavily when he pats your ass and gives you that cheeky smile he always gives you after sex. One tender, tongue-laden kiss later, he pulls out and pushes the hair out of your sweat-covered forehead. You turn over on your back and bring him closer to you.

“What’d you call me when you were coming? I don’t think I heard you right.”

Then it hits you like a truck. All the blood from your face dissipates in a flash and you temporarily lose all capabilities of speaking. You and Jesse have a good thing going and you’re not about to make things weird by telling him you called him “daddy” in bed. Your partners in the past haven’t taken too well to the name, and those who have take it way too far out of your comfort zone. You’d rather not run that risk with Jesse, not when you’ve been with him for quite some time and nothing has been officially established between you two.

“I said your name,” you finally say, “just all jumbled. You know how I get when you’re with me. I make no sense.”

Jesse looks at you with uncertainty for a moment, then accepts your answer with a softer smile. “It makes sense to be with you.”

Your heart does that funny thing where it beats out of sync and you’re at a real loss for words. The only response you can muster from your post-coital, embarrassed brain is slapping his chest and giggling. “Don’t get all sappy on me, cowboy. We still gotta clean up.”

“Alright, alright. You stayin’ here tonight?”

You nod. Cleanup goes as usual. It consists of a shower and a quick change of sheets that’s been due for a wash, anyway. You climb into bed with Jesse wearing one of his shirts, trying to fall asleep but unable to do so because the guilt washes over you for lying about what you called him. It shouldn’t be a big deal. Or maybe it’s a big deal because Jesse means  _ that _ much to you. You can’t decide.

Before sunrise, you slip out of his bed and get dressed to head back to your room and get ready for the day’s work. You’re going to need some time to yourself to figure things out.

 

It’s damn near impossible to avoid Jesse, though. You beg Reyes to switch your training times so you don’t see him. You take to eating your lunch in Angela’s office (and hope Genji doesn’t turn up because you know he’s going to mention it to Jesse). You brush off his texts with apologies and “I’m busy” and pretend to be in a deep sleep when Athena informs you that he’s at your door. None of this helps at all, and it’s only been a single day. The only difference made is the fact that you’re hit with even more guilt. The better part of your judgement says to go talk to him. The cowardly part says to stay in bed. 

There’s no time to make a decision when the distress signal goes off on all the Blackwatch comms and you’re forced to go get ready. You shoot out of bed and throw on your uniform, then swiftly head for the debriefing room. You’ve never been so thankful to have Genji be the body between you and Jesse during a meeting. Your gaze remains in the middle of the table, where Reyes pulls up mission details on multiple holoscreens.

It’s an assassination attempt in King’s Row, a standard mission to apprehend the string of criminals who orchestrated the attack while the Overwatch strike team plays nice and patrols amongst the civilians. Sources state that the group has a base not too far from a bridge on a major river. Nothing fancy or too complicated.

Reyes dismisses you all and you’re darting for the armory. If you can equip yourself as fast as you can, you can continue to avoid Jesse. Inside, you grab your weapons and any extra stealth tech to get around King’s Row safely at night. As you finish loading your gun, Jesse puts a hand over yours.

You practically leap a half-mile away from him, yelping. “Fuck, Jesse, I could’ve shot you!”

“It’ll hurt less than you avoidin’ me all day,” he says. “What the hell’s going on?”

You groan. “It’s nothing. Can we talk about this later?”

“Why can’t we talk now? Was it something I did?”

“No,” you answer immediately. 

“Did I say something wrong?”

“Jess, please—”

Jesse says your name and you cease all thoughts of doing anything else. The way he says it is more fragile, more careful. You know that tone of voice and you know you’ve fucked up by acting like a child. That’s not the kind of baby you want to be. Not for him.

“Is it me?” he asks again, softer. His hand around your armed one loosens. “Did I...scare you off?”

You know what he means by that and you shake your head as you put your free hand to his chest. “No, no not at all. Fuck, it’s—it was me last night. I’m the one who made things weird. I’m sorry.”

He furrows his brow. “What do you mean? I thought you liked last night.”

“I did,” you say, and you shift your gaze away from his. “I  _ really _ did. I, um. Liked it too much.”

He doesn’t budge. “I don’t understand.”

Your heart bursts and you clutch your gun, speaking frantically. “I called you daddy, okay? It wasn’t me saying your name all funny like I told you. I called you daddy and I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to make you feel weird or ruin whatever we have going on between us.”

You can’t make out the silence that falls between you two. When you find the courage to look in Jesse’s eyes again, your heart begins to repair itself slowly. That’s one of the things you’ve always liked about him. He does his best to try and understand you.

“Put the gun away. I don’t want you shootin’ me while we talk.”

You do as you’re told. Then he holds your hands. “Good girl,” he says, and a tingle runs down your spine. He’s only said that a handful of times before this and you’re not sure if that praise is intentional. “There ain’t nothin’ wrong with callin’ me that. Hell...I kinda like it.”

It’s as if the unnecessary weight that’s been on your chest for nearly twenty-four hours has been lifted. Skepticism, however, continues to race through your veins. “Really? Are you sure?”

Jesse nods. “Silly baby. That’s why you didn’t wanna talk to me today?”

“You’re taking way this too well,” you groan. “You’re  _ sure _ sure?”

He brings one of your hands up for a kiss. “I’m sure sure. I really like you, and I really like spending time with you. If that’s what you’re into, that’s what you’re into.”

You finally break into a smile. “Thanks. But Jesse—”

“Baby,” he interrupts. His voice drops to a whisper and his lips inch closer to yours, “Be good for—”

A shuriken flies between you two’s lips, hitting the wall adjacent to the two of you. Only one person has such precision and accuracy to not cause any bloodshed with that power move. The two of you turn to Genji, who’s likely been prepared the whole time you two were talking. He might have heard everything you’ve said. It’s better than Reyes hearing all of it. You aren’t able to see the majority of Genji’s face, but the amused look in his eyes says it all.

“The commander said that you two can fight later,” he says. “It is time to go.”

Jesse lets go of you and he straightens up, fixing his hat and grumbling. “We ain’t fightin’. As a matter of fact, I was about to make things official.” He glances at you. “If that’s okay with you.”

Your heart fills and you nod. “Yeah. I’m okay with that.”

“Congratulations,” Genji teases. “Would you like watches as wedding presents?”

Jesse pulls the shuriken from the wall and chucks it at Genji. He misses.

 

The flight to King’s Row isn’t as awkward now that you’ve gotten what you needed to off your chest. Jesse isn’t heading for the hills and you two catch up on everything you didn’t get to tell each other all day. It’s as though you’re young and carefree again, talking nonstop and enjoying silences as they come. Conversations are all set aside when the ship lands and everyone begins to move quickly to a van that speeds through the city to get closer to the targets. Once there, you cover Reyes as he leads the way, breaking through the back door of a warehouse seated conveniently near loading docks.

It’s an all-out brawl as soon as someone catches wind of the knocked-out guards outside. You stay hunched over a stack of crates, only coming up to shoot any attackers who managed to miss any of the bullets or ninja stars. When your cover is destroyed, you sprint as fast as you can, slugging one assailant clear across the face and disarming another. Most of the men have been neutralized one way or another, with the ringleader at the mercy of Genji’s blade right at his neck.

What you don’t notice is another man from behind putting you in a tight headlock. You drop your gun and elbow him in the abdomen, just as your breath starts to cut off. It doesn’t help when you feel the barrel of a gun pressed to your temple.

That doesn’t last very long. It takes one clean shot to the head for the man to drop to the ground. You step away from the pooling blood and turn around to find Jesse shoving his peacekeeper back in its holster.  _ Now _ it’s all clear.

Jesse smirks and strolls up to you while you catch your breath. All is quiet now in the warehouse, save for Reyes’s updates to Morrison and Genji shuffling around for any intel up in the warehouse office.

“You okay?” Jesse asks.

You nod. “Never better.”

“Good.” Jesse leans in and whispers in your ear, “Daddy’s the only one allowed to put his hands on your neck.”

Your face ignites and you punch him as hard as you can in the shoulder. “Not now!”

He chuckles as you glare at him. 

“I thought I said that the commander told you to fight later,” Genji reminds you both from the office intercom above. “Come up here. I found some information on the group’s planned attacks.”

You say nothing more and lead the way, completing the rest of the mission with intel collection and sharing information for the report you’ll have to help contribute to later on. Upon inspections, nobody’s seriously injured, so it makes your job that much easier and less to report to Angela and Moira. The Overwatch strike team arrives to assist in cleaning up some messes, apprehending those who are still alive and calling on authorities to transport those who are not. It’s far past midnight by the time the ship is flying Blackwatch back to the base. You fall asleep with Jesse’s arm around you, safe and sound.

 

You’re not sure what time it is when you wake up. All you remember is getting back to the base, returning your weapons and immediately heading for your room to take the fastest shower known to man and go to sleep. You know you’ll be needed at some point in the afternoon to get to your dust-covered desk and do some paperwork, but you don’t worry about that right now.

Just as you’re about to fall back into a deep sleep, there’s a pleasant/not-so-pleasant notification sound that fills your room.

_ Jesse McCree is at your door _ , Athena says.  _ Would you like to let him in? _

You turn in your bed, away from the door, and groan softly. “Fine.”

The doors whoosh open and you can hear Jesse shuffling across your room to crawl into bed with you. It’s not often he stays in your quarters; for whatever reason, your bed is considerably smaller compared to his. You still don’t know which god he sacrificed to in order to get that bed.

At least you don’t have to move all that much to feel him right against you. He drapes his arm over your torso and kisses the back of your neck. You take his hand and pull him in closer.

“Why’re you here?” you ask, voice drenched in exhaustion. “Thought you’d be dead asleep.”

Jesse kisses you again in response. He’s quieter in the morning. “Wanted to be with my baby.”

You groan, curling up and closing your eyes harder like you’ll go to sleep faster that way. When you accept that that won’t work, you flip over to face him and bury yourself in his chest. You figured Jesse didn’t just show up to your room just to sleep. It’s evident why he’s here when he slides one hand down to your ass. Even in your sleepy state, you find the desire to play along.

“Mm, daddy…” you murmur.

“I’ve got you,” he murmurs back, squeezing gently. “I ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

Jesse takes his sweet, sweet time, massaging your ass then nudging you to lie on your back. He dusts kisses over your jaw, your neck, your collarbone. You keep your eyes closed and simply feel his lips drifting lower. You know what’s going to happen next.

Once Jesse settles between your legs, he spreads them apart and drags his lips up your thighs. You shudder, moaning quietly as he inches closer to your cunt. He slides your panties off and you very gladly accept the kisses between your legs. Working with the low energy he’s got, the lazy licks and pecks are perfect for the morning. It’s only when your body starts to heat up that you spread your legs wider and wordlessly moan for more.

“You gotta ask me properly,” Jesse hums, licking your clit so quickly you whine. “What do you want, baby?”

The gears turn in your head and you begin to function like a horny human being in the morning. Attempting to find more comfort in calling Jesse something different, you ask reluctantly, “Please, daddy...eat me out?”

“Good girl,” Jesse says, pressing into your pussy to eat you out like it’s a Friday night with no work to do the next morning. You have no idea where his energy is coming from. It doesn’t really matter because his tongue does everything so, so right, from slipping inside you to pressing it against your clit when he sucks it. You soak his lips in what feels like seconds, close to coming when he fits two fingers inside you.

“You taste so fucking good.” Jesse comes back to lick his lips and take a deep breath, curling his fingers inside you and rubbing his thumb over your clit as you moan louder. He knows exactly what to do to build your orgasm just right. With your body reaching a high, his other hand lifts your shirt and slides up your belly, up to your tits where he squeezes and plays with your nipples. 

“Come for daddy, baby.”

Those words are all you need to gush on his fingers. You grab onto your sheets as you come blatantly on your sheets and onto Jesse’s fingers, shaking uncontrollably and crying out curses and his pet name all at once. It’s always nice to come like this; while you need to change your sheets at some point after all this, it’s a mind-blowing reminder that Jesse really is the one for you.

As your orgasm fades and you can breathe again, Jesse pulls his fingers out and pats your pussy. “That’s a good girl, all nice and wet for Daddy’s cock.”

Sensitive as ever, you moan again, reaching down to wordlessly beg for him to rise and hover over you. Jesse does just that, sucking his fingers clean then sharing the taste with you on his lips. You wrap your legs around him, pushing him closer to feel the bulge beneath his sweatpants. You whine when he has to break free and get rid of his clothes.

“Patience, baby,” he says, “you gotta stay good for me if you want me to fuck you.”

You sigh, ridding yourself of your shirt as Jesse undresses. “I’ll be good for you. Promise. You having fun?”

Jesse looks at you incredulously, tossing his clothes across the room before bouncing back on top of your bare body. The bed creaks and you smile when he kisses your neck and rubs your sides. “Should’ve called me daddy earlier,” he admits. “I really like it.”

You laugh, wrapping your legs around him again and gently tugging his hair. “Yeah? Can you fuck me now, daddy? I need your cock in me. I neeeeeed it.”

Jesse hums, a low and dark sound that drops you back into his and your little space, made only for the two of you. Taking his time, he slips himself inside you, filling you up so you can let the sensation last for as long as possible. He moans in your ear, just as you tighten your legs around his waist.

“So good for me,” he breathes once he bottoms out. “You take my cock so well, baby.”

You latch onto his shoulders and nudge your hips up to signal that you’re ready for him to move. He does so eagerly, picking up his pace faster than you anticipate, cock driving into you like he isn’t going to stop for anything. You dig your nails into his skin, scratching down his back looking for purchase with each rough thrust that makes you forget that he had just woken up not too long ago.

You share heavy breaths and kisses with him, moaning “daddy” repeatedly to fuck you that much harder into your bed. You decorate his back with bright red lines when he finds your g-spot all over again. He moves to rub your clit, pressing the rest of his fingers right over where he can feel his cock inside you.

“Can you squirt for me again?” he asks. “Come on, baby. Squirt for daddy.”

It takes a little more coaxing and sweet words, but you deliver. Pulsing around Jesse, you come again and make even more of a mess. Jesse pulls out just in time to watch you splash onto the sheets, legs falling wide open with your thighs twitching and your fingernails breaking more of Jesse’s skin. He mumbles his praise as he keeps rubbing your clit, encouraging you to come as much as you can before he plunges back inside you so he can come, too.

Your cunt’s so slick, Jesse only takes a second to get off. His skin slaps hard against your wetness as he pumps his orgasm into you. Your moans and cries warp into blissful incoherence, a sign that Jesse has done a damn good job at turning you into a fucked-out puddle. It’s good the team’s in the office today. You’re not going to be cleared for anything else strenuous.

Jesse buries himself deep for a few more moments before pulling out. You need to remember to clear your mattress of all the bedding. He comes down to kiss you again, that kiss you always like getting after coming. Your touch eases up and you place your hands on his cheeks, kissing back with a quieter moan and keeping yourself spread so you don’t touch your wet sheets. Jesse helps by turning over on his back while you lie on top of him.

“Fuck. That was nice. Real,  _ real _ nice,” he says.

You nod, tired again but knowing full well that you need another shower before work. Food should also be somewhere on that to-do list. The warmth of Jesse’s arms around you, though, helps you relax. For only a few minutes.

The two of you are about ready to sleep some more when another notification sound jostles your ears.

_ Commander Reyes is calling. Would you like to answer? _

You groan in Jesse’s chest. He answers for you. “Go ahead, Athena.”

_ Very well. _

It’s a half-second before you hear Reyes all around you. “Jesse, I need you in my office in fifteen. Jack’s asking for your statement on the King’s Row mission last night.”

Jesse grumbles. “Wait, how’d you know I was here and not in my room?”

“Because you love her too much to not make her walk all the way down to your room after a long night of getting shot at.”

There’s an odd silence that follows. Your heart races when Jesse tightens his hold around you and answers, “Fair enough.”

Reyes says your name. “You’re scheduled to see me at noon. Go visit Moira and Angela for your work first and get your business done with them. How are you feeling?”

That’s a hell of a question to answer after Reyes so casually drops an l-bomb for Jesse. So you don’t keep your commander waiting, you answer as soon as your brain can function again, “I’m fine, thanks. I’ll have my medical report sent to you before I give my statement.”

“Good work. See you then.”

“Hey, wait! How come you don’t ask me if I’m okay?”

You’re almost positive you can make out something close to a laugh on the other end. “You got your ass up to walk over to your girlfriend’s room before the sun came up. You’re either okay or possessed.”

“You could ask anyway to be polite,” Jesse sasses. You stifle your laughter.

“Alright, you big baby. How are you feeling?”

“Well, I—”

Reyes makes beeping noises. “Oh, would you look at that! Jack is calling. Fifteen minutes, McCree!”

He hangs up. You turn to prop your head on Jesse’s chest, still a little shaken by your commander’s use of the l-word and coming to terms with the fact that you’ve been in love with Jesse for a while now. Of course, it only took you  _ this _ long to acknowledge your feelings. Better nip it in the bud. So,” you say, smirking. “You love me?”

Jesse blushes. He’s bright red when he sits the two of you up, pecking your lips and taking a deep breath. “Not really how I wanted to tell you, but yeah. I love you.”

You throw your arms around him with a smile. Genuine happiness washes over you like the shower you need before going to your meetings. “I love you, too.”

Jesse gives you his own shower of kisses and laughter and a tight hug accompanied by swaying left and right. You pat his back, attempting to break free.

“We need to get ready,” you whine. “The commanders are gonna kick your ass.”

“Let them,” Jesse says, keeping you flush against his skin. “I’ve got fifteen minutes. I wanna hold you.”

“Heh. Anything else you can accomplish in that time...daddy?”

Jesse looks at you expectantly, licking his lips and pushing you back down on the bed like he’s taking on a challenge. “Why don’t we take that time to find out?”

**Author's Note:**

> A LITTLE LESS CONVERSATION AND AAAA LITTLE MORE TOUCH MY BODYYY  
> 'CAUSE I'M SOOOO INTO YOUUU  
> INTO YOUUU  
> INTO YOUU
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and birthday wishes are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
